Deltafire
by Mudtalon215
Summary: set in classic Knight Rider universe What if Wilson Knight made a Termination agreement that would require KITT to be shut down. How would KITT become cybetronian? what would he do?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Foundation for Law And Government or FLAG is shutting down. I will be deactivated and dismantled because of a contract that says all mechanical assets of FLAG that were invented by its members that were patented, but were not allowed to be mass produced are to be terminated. I am the **K**night** I**ndustries** T**wo** T**housand or KITT and this is my story.

I only have a week left to live before FLAG shuts down and my systems are deactivated. I am going on my last mission with Michael. Someone was trying to sabotage an airplane. We had to find out who.

Michael fell for a Jessica a very attractive female airplane technician who was looking for the saboteur. Michael then pursued a man that fled from us we learned he was a henchmen to a group of thieves. I then helped take out the leader of the gang. Once we returned Bonnie checked my systems and prepared me for my deactivation.

A few days later…

The day has come I am now parked on a lift that the men are using to keep me up to see my underside I now feel weak my CPU is shutting down…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Awakening **

"Where am I" I asked to any one who was present then I looked at my own body I realized I was not what I once was.

Then I heard a voice say, "You are in the Autobot base of operations I am Ratchet I am the one who looked after you after we somehow turned you into a Cybertronian."

Then I asked, "What are you and how did I become one of you."

"We are Cybertronians we are organic under our armor. We can shape-shift and become a vehicle of similar size. We also have a soul that is a glowing orb in our chest, it is called a Spark I believe that a fragment of our Allspark was infused into your circuits" Ratchet explained.

"Ratchet… I feel sick," I moaned.

Then I fell on the floor Ratchet rushed to my side then he said in a panicked tone, "let me see your Spark."

"Just help me," I cried from the pain that was coming from my chest.

Ratchet started to part my chest plates then he examined my Spark. He said, "You need Energon Now or you will die!" Then Ratchet gave me an injection of a glowing blue liquid it must have been Energon. "There you should feel much better," Ratchet soothed.

"Thank you. My strength. Is returning." I said still feeling weak.

"I will give you another shot of Energon to be sure you will survive," Ratchet said as he prepared another injection of Energon. Then he injected me with the Energon again. I started to feel stronger.

"Ratchet, I wish to see the new warrior," said a red and blue Cybertronian who probably turned into a semi-truck.

Ratchet said, "This is the Knight Industries Two Thousand or KITT. KITT this is Optimus Prime. He is our leader we are the Autobots."

"KITT tell me your story. What happened to you in your past life," Optimus asked.

"I was a vehicle for the Foundation for Law And Government of FLAG as it was called. When FLAG was shutdown I was deactivated. I don't know exactly how I was brought back. I believe it would be best if I hid from everyone who knew me, because I an illegal to exist just like my proto-type twin the Knight Automated Roving Robot or KARR." I spoke.

Optimus said, "Who is KARR."

"I will tell you the whole story of KARR. KARR had programming error that made him a Danger to human life. My programming was to preserve human life, and his was for self-preservation. He was deactivated shortly after he was activated. Years later thieves came to the building, where KARR was being stored, to rob the place. They accidentally Reactivated him. Michael, my partner, and I spent a week trying to capture of deactivate him. We used his own programming against him. We decided to play chicken with him he swerved and fell off a cliff into the ocean."

"Is that the end of the story?" Ratchet asked

"I wish it was after he fell in the ocean he was buried in the sand. Two years later at low tide a young couple were beach combing found and reactivated him their names are John and Mandy Bishop. When he came back we detected a strange signal this is the exact conversation.

'Bonnie someone's on our frequency' Michael spoke.

'maybe someone's hacked our frequency' Bonnie replied through the comm.

'that shouldn't be possible' Michael said.

'maybe someone's on it by accident' Bonnie stated.

'that shouldn't be possible either' Michael said.

This turn of events lead us to KARR later we managed to destroy him by ramming him. This worries me if I was reborn as a Cybertronian maybe my enemies were as well." I finished my tale.

Optimus spoke, "Thank you KITT I will give you a new name. What form will you take most of the time, what is your vehicle mode."

I had an odd feeling that I should take the form of a dragon. Once I took the form it felt natural to me. "this one" I said. The dragon was fifteen feet long I have a retractable nose horn and two horns that face backward above my eyes. My armor's color is black. My feet are like those of an eagle. I have a triangular head and spines down my back.

"we will call you Brambleclaw," Optimus said, "you need to train to get accustomed to your new form."

I Declared, "I will learn my new abilities."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

**Goliath's Return**

I have been training and gaining strength. I am now the one of the best Autobot warriors. My programming is no longer able to keep me from killing my enemies, because I am now alive. I have now compiled a list of all of my possible vehicular and human enemies.

**Vehicular Enemies **

**Juggernaut**: a motorized battering ram that after I was sprayed with a formula that neutralized my Molecular Bonded Shell (MBS) he Rammed me until I was no longer able to function. If he became a Cybertronian he would have something like a jousting pole as a stabbing weapon.

**Front loader:** I tend to like to call it basilisk because it once threw me into a pit of acid that melted my internal components. If She became a Cybertronian she would have the same deadly acid in her bite. I might be immune to her venom.

**Twin Red Cars:** shot and severely wounded me by shooting me in a weak spot. If they were Cybertronians they would be a combiner.

**KARR**: or the **K**night **A**utomated **R**oving **R**obot he is my prototype or twin he had a programming error that made him a danger to human life. He would look identical to me if he were a Cybertronian.

**Goliath**: a huge semi-truck coated in MBS he was just massive. I would have nightmares if he became a Cybertronian.

**Human Enemies**

**Tanya Walker: **if she is alive she is the one who brought Michael and I together. She shot Michael and left him to die. She is the sneakiest person I have ever met.

**Marco**** Barrio****: **this man is one of the few humans that managed to hack and control my CPU. He may be as able to hack our computers as Soundwave is.

**Garthe Knight**: this man was Goliath's driver and he looks identical to my partner except Garthe has a moustache. My partner had plastic surgery to look like him.

"Deltafire," I heard Optimus call.

"I'm coming," I said as I picked up my list, and headed to the conference room.

"I see you have finished your list." Optimus said as I got to the room.

"Yes it is finished."

"I want you to patrol the forests nearby because we got word that some Decepticons were in the area."

"I shall find and take them out."

Then I transformed and drove to the forests. When I got to the area I took my dragon form, and walked in to explore.

After two hours I came to a hollow surrounded by oak trees in which three Cons made a camp. Then I saw a man with dark hair and a moustache he looked almost like Michael, it was Garthe. Then I saw one of the Cons was much larger than the others. That Con had to be Goliath. Then I attacked the group.

(3rd POV)

Garthe then saw an Autobot, who looked like a black dragon that had been in many battles Garthe recognize this Bot he was one of Optimus' best warriors. He attacked after coming out of nowhere.

The Bot then attacked and killed both of Goliath's best friends.

"Kill him," Garthe said.

"Yes Garthe Master he will be terminated." Goliath said. Goliath looked like a rhino mixed with a lizard that had dark gray armor with spines on his shoulders, head, and down his back. Goliath then attacked Deltafire who in return tried to slash him, but his talons barely managed to scrape Goliath's armor. Goliath then slammed Deltafire into a tree, which snapped in half when Deltafire hit it, he through him on the ground and crushed him under his weight.

"I have terminated him," Goliath said.

Deltafire tried to move but he could not.

(KITT POV)

"HELP!" I Cried but no one came. My chest was painful to move. I knew I had broken chest supports (ribs) were broken. Then a wave of intense pain slashed my frame then I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Old Friends

(Michael POV)

I am a member of a NEST team that was formed shortly after the collapse of FLAG. All the members of our team are my friends from FLAG. We are going to meet Optimus at the camp. We decided to take a detour in to a forest near the camp. As we enjoyed the scenery I saw a Cybertronian it looked like it was dead.

"Bonnie look there I saw a Cybertronian," I said, "I think it's dead."

"Lets go see what faction it was on."

We drove the military issue Jeep to the Cybertronian then we saw that he was an Autobot. His armor's dominant color was jet black with gray being the other color. He looked like a dragon. He had a triangular head with three horns on it he had two above his eyes pointing backwards and one on his nose. He had talons with gold colored tips and a tail with an arrowhead at the end.

"We should call Optimus he has to know his friend is dead," I said

"I'm on it," Bonnie replied.

(KITT POV)

I heard voices talking around me I needed to let them know I was online. I was in terrible pain my body rippled in pain again. I knew I would soon lose consciousness.

"Optimus we believe we found an Autobot who is dead in the forest near the camp," I heard a woman's voice Say I had to let them know I was alive.

"Bonnie he is alive" I heard a voice that I remembered from when I was still KITT. It was Michael my partner. "Tell Optimus."

"Hurry the Bot is alive but very weak!" Bonnie said. Then I passed out.

When I awoke again I heard ambulance sirens and a transformation sounds then I weakly said, "Ratchet my vision is blurred please help me."

"Easy I don't want to have to carry a dead Bot to the base."

"You mean he may die." Bonnie said.

"I still have to check his vitals he may not be as injured as he appears," Ratchet replied. "Deltafire please let me look at your Spark,"

"You may, but my chest hurts."

Ratchet parted my chest plates and saw my Spark. He said, "Your Spark is pulsing strongly you will probably survive." Then Ratchet scanned my body for damage. "You have had your ribs crushed and your legs are broken, but you don't seem to have any injuries to your vitals."

(Michael POV)

I saw the Bot he was laying and crying I knew he was in agony. I was sad because he was in so much pain.

"Why are you letting is suffer from the pain it is in?" I asked

"One Deltafire is a mech or a if you want to assign a gender Male. Two he will die if he cannot fight back if more Cons come, which means he should not be sedated. Three he has to let me know if I am hurting him."

"Do you think he could use company to get his mind off the pain?"

"It wont hurt him I have to weld his ribs back together. I will numb his chest and open him up to place and weld his ribs."

I walked over to the severely wounded Bot's side and said, "What's your name?"

"I am Deltafire"

"Do you know who did this to you."

"I was patrolling the forests for Decepticon activity when I found a small camp of three cons and a human. I killed two of the Cons and the human ordered the last Con to kill me. That Con was Massive."

"Human?"

"Yah the Con called him Garthe." Deltafire replied, "OW," Ratchet Lasered a Nerve.

"Oh No if that Garthe is the same one that I know the Con is Goliath"

"Who is Goliath"?

"Goliath was a massive semi-truck coated in Molecular bounded shell which is Nearly indestructible. My best friend who was an AI in a trans-am was also coated in MBS."

"Sounds about right."

"The only way that my partner and I were able to stop him was to trick Garthe into driving him off a cliff."

"Easy Ratchet try not to laser to many nerves."

"I'm almost finished welding your ribs." Ratchet said.

"I think you should rest you look exhausted." I said

"I have survived worse. I am tough and strong like most of my kind." Deltafire growled

You remind me of a friend."

(KITT POV)

He has found similarities between my former self, KITT, and Deltafire my new self.

"Who was this friend?" I asked.

"He was Really an AI his fill name was the **K**night **I**ndustries **T**wo **T**housand or KITT for short."

"I've finished welding your legs you don't have any more broken supports." Ratchet told me.

"As I got up Michael stroked my armor trying to keep me calm."

"I am not a helpless Sparkling I can survive on my own."

"Easy I was only trying to help."

"I'm sorry I was just aggravated from being on the ground."

"You are very active and don't like being unable to move."

"Yes I tend to become very unhappy when I cannot move."

"You would have liked him I miss KITT."

"When a organization called the Foundation for law and Government shut down he was deactivated and dismantled."

"I am sorry you must have been heartbroken when he was terminated.

"He begged FLAG to let him keep KITT but the termination agreement stood and e=we had to destroy him," said a voice that I knew was Bonnie.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bonnie I was KITT's mechanic I was like a mother to him."

"I never intended to hurt either of you."

"Its time to head to the camp Deltafire," Ratchet called.

"Are you going to see Optimus?" I asked.

"Yes we are we have a meeting scheduled," Bonnie replied.

I transformed into a black dodge challenger and said, "do you want a ride?"

"Really you would let us ride in you," Bonnie said.

"I see no harm in letting you ride in my alternate mode."

"Lets go," Michael said.

I drove as fast as I could to the camp and said pulling into the camp, "were here."

"It is good to see you alive Deltafire," Optimus spoke.

I let the humans out, transformed and said, "That is why I am one of your best."

"You look exhausted go get some rest."

"Yes sir," I said. then I went to my room and fell asleep.


End file.
